


Lance helping you with a panic attact

by beautifulgalaxy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulgalaxy/pseuds/beautifulgalaxy
Summary: ok so like, i'm a kinda large girl who has panic attacks often, and i have a twitch that makes my arms stiffen up and my neck snap to the side that is triggered by my panic attacks, and i was wondering if you could write a drabble of lance chillin with me and just like, being there for me during an attack, please? it's ok if you don't want to, i won't be upset. good luck with your blog by the way, your writing is really cool!





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my blog ask-the-lion-nerds.tumblr Requests are currently open!!

You have had a pit in your stomach for a while now, probably since you all left Earth. Normally when it seemed to get really bad, you were able to go take some alone time in your room, unfortunately today that was not the case.

You and Lance have been chilling in your room for a while now, and you can just feel your anxiety bubbling up. You can feel your hands start to shake and your arm to stiffen, this is hell.

“(Name) are you ok?” “(Name)”?

Your breathing is getting pretty unsteady now and the muscles in your neck have contracted, causing it to snap to the side. You are pretty sure you are crying now, but you cannot really tell at the same time.

“(Name). I need you to listen to me”, his voice is unsteady, giving away the uncertainty and worry that he was feeling. “(Name), please, you need to breathe, ok? Please, you need to breathe for me”

Lance pauses, he knows when Hunk responds well to hugs when he gets nervous and anxious, but would you? “I’m gunna put my hand on your knee ok? If you don’t want it there just tell me, or kick me, or anything, ok?”

You feel his palm on your leg, it gives you something to focus on, away to try and ground yourself. Lance starts speaking again but you still cannot really process it. He is hugging you know, you curl into him.

Lance watches as you slowly seem to calm down, you are still tense but your breathing is steadier. “(Name), can you hear me?”

“Ya”, you are starting to relax a bit now, emotionally exhausted about what just happened, “thank you, you being here has helped a lot”.

Lance is quiet for a second “I care about you, if you need help I want you to come to me, ok?”

“Ok”.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think??? I am quite new to this so i appreciate critisim


End file.
